What If?
by MzFangtastic
Summary: What if JT survived that stab wound? What if he lived? Jiberty of course. I know it's been done before, but I felt like it was my turn. RxR!
1. Chapter 1

**Liberty POV **

"So?" I asked Toby afraid of what he would say. We were in the hospital waiting desperately to hear of JT's condition. "He's unconscious, but he's stable. He's gonna make it," Toby announced clearly relieved. "Oh thank God," I breathed wrapping my arms around him. "What happened?" Emma asked running over with Manny and Sean. "He's alive. Everything's gonna be okay," I announced my worried tears turning to tears of relief. My friends hugged me obviously relieved too. "Um, excuse me?" We broke away to see the same nurse from before. "Which one of you is Liberty?" she asked. "I-I'm Liberty," I said taking a tentative step forward. "Follow me," she instructed. I took one last look at my friends and then turned to follow the nurse.

"He asked for you," the nurse whispered opening the door to one of the rooms. "Fancy seeing you here," a familiar voice said. A voice I thought I'd never hear again. I stood in the doorway shocked. "You can come in, you know. I'm not gonna bite," JT said waving me over. I walked over and sat down. "I thought I'd never see you again," I said quietly after a moment. "I thought the same about you," he said holding his hand out. I took it, thankful that I still could. "Liberty, I'm sorry. I would've told you that earlier, but I got a little held up." I shot him a look for joking about something grave, but broke in to a smile anyway. "When I left the party, I was on my way to come find you," he explained.

"Really?" I asked. "Yes. To tell you that... I love you. I always have. Through everything it's always been you." I grinned. "I love you too. I'm sorry this happened, though," I said sadly. "Hey. It's not your fault. I'm here aren't I?" JT asked smiling. "Yeah you are. And you have no idea how happy I am about that," I told him. "Believe me, nobody's as happy as I am about this." I smiled. We fell silent. "There's nothing like a bowl of oatmeal," he said after a while.

"Um.. What?" I asked confused. "Nothing. Just.. I love you," JT said meaningfully. "I know," I assured him. "I'm serious, for once. I feel like I've been given a second chance. To appreciate my life, but more than that the people in it," he explained. "I'm just glad you're here to do that. Everyone's going to want to see you. I should stop hogging you," I said standing up. "Liberty, wait," JT called. "Yes?" I asked. "Does this mean we can give it another shot? Us, I mean. I promise not to screw it up this time." I smiled. "You can screw up a little bit. Just nothing unforgivable okay? I need to be something to be mad at you about sometimes." He smiled. "Deal." I grinned and kissed him. "I'll be back soon okay?" He nodded. "I'll be counting the seconds my love." I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Bye JT," I said leaving.

"Well how is he?" Emma asked when I walked about. "He's okay. You guys should go see for yourselves though," I said. "Good idea," they said walking into the rooms. I looked in the window. JT, Toby, and Sean were joking about something and Manny and Emma were pretending to be annoyed. I smiled. For the first time in months, I felt like everything was going to be okay. And I was sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Liberty POV**

My relief however, was short-lived when a grief-stricken Mia rushed in. "I came back as fast as I could. How is he?" I looked at her in silence for a second. Mia, JT's... Girlfriend. Good God I was a complete idiot. He was gonna see her and forget all about me. Just like before.

"Ugh whatever. I'll just go see for myself," Mia muttered pushing past me. I sat down in the chair outside the room. At least I had my moment with him. At least he was still here. Manny, Emma, Toby, and Sean walked out looking absolutely relieved.

"He asked to speak to Mia alone," Manny said sitting down next to me. I nodded, not wanting anymore detail. This whole night had been a waste. JT had gotten stabbed, Lakehurst had ruined the entire party... And now this. I just wanted to go home.

**JT POV**

"JT! I was so worried about you!" Mia cried wrapping her arms around me.

I winced. "Careful. Being stabbed in the back stings a little."

"Right. Sorry," Mia said pulling away.

"It's fine. Where's Bella?" I asked surprised to see Mia without her two-year old daughter on her hip.

" Home with her grandmother. I didn't think it would be a good idea for her to see you like this," Mia explained sitting down.

"Yeah you're probably right. Look Mia, I need to talk to you about something," I started off uneasily.

"It's not about Liberty is it?" she asked looking uneasy.

"What?" I asked taken aback.

"When I came in she looked at me like I wasn't supposed to be here. I thought you didn't want anything to do with her," Mia explained looking confused.

I sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought. Mia was great and she looked genuinely concerned. _She's gonna hate me for this,_ I thought regrettably.

"Look, Mia please don't hate me," I started again trying to figure how to phrase this in the nicest way possible. And somehow I didn't think "Oh, by the way I'm still in love with my ex which I figured out right before I ended up here," was going to fly.

"You still love her don't you," Mia said, her eyes narrowing.

I looked down guiltily. At least I didn't have to say it.

"I should-be known," Mia said laughing humorlessly. "I saw the way you looked at her. I just.. I knew it was too perfect." By now she was pacing back and forth and muttering to herself. "I go out of town and you and her.. I knew it!"

"Mia, please don't be mad," I attempted to say. Mia turned and her gaze softened.

"I'm not. How can I be? You're in the hospital. And it's my fault," she said sitting down.

"It's not anyone's fault. Except the guy that stabbed me. But they're probably going to be charged with attempted murder," I pointed out.

"I'm gonna go," Mia said standing up, "Get well soon okay?"

I nodded. "Thanks. And you and Bella are welcome at the show anytime," I told her.

"Yeah. Okay. Bye," she said leaving.

I watched Mia leave, feeling like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Now all I had to do was get out of this hospital and every thing would be perfect. Hopefully.

**A/N: I just want to t thank everyone who took the time to read and review this. You guys are the best and have no idea how relieved I am that people still remember Jiberty! **


	3. Chapter 3

**JT POV **

Life in the hospital was starting to bore me. After surgery and an insane amount of stitches, I was well on the way to recovery and could now sit up with minimal effort. So why couldn't I come home? Sure my Grandma almost never left and everyone from Degrassi visited regularly, but still. I just wanted to sleep in my own bed and eat human food. I was thinking how great a trip to The Dot would be right about now when Liberty walked in. My mood instantly brightened. Hospital, graveyard, school... All places I'd rather not be. Unless Liberty were there. I'd follow her anywhere.

"I can't believe the injustice that they overlook in modern day society. It's insane! It's unforgivable! It's... What are you looking at?" Liberty asked taking notice of me for the first time.

"A beautiful young woman who looks very distressed. Come, tell me what's wrong," I instructed patting the bed.

Liberty smiled despite herself and sat down. "Sorry I shouldn't be wrapped up in minimal matters right now. How're you feeling?" she asked.

"I'll be feeling better after a kiss," I said smiling hopefully. Liberty smiled back and gave me a quick kiss.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much," I answered grinning, "Seriously though. What were you ranting about earlier?" Liberty sighed and shook her head.

"If you tell me nothing or don't worry about it, I will get the nurses," I play threatened.

"I'm shaking in my boots," Liberty replied sarcastically.

"You should be. They're very handy with needles," I pointed out.

"I'll take my chances," she announced laughing.

"So you're really not going to tell me what's bothering you?" I asked.

"Not yet. I just... I want to enjoy this. No school, no friends, no drama. Just us."

"It is nice isn't it? Like all those times during the summer," I said nostalgically.

"Yeah," Liberty agreed absent mindedly.

"Aw c'mon, Libby. I'm in the hospital. The least you could do is pretend to enjoy my company," I said in an attempt to get her attention.

"You know I enjoy your company. I'm just distracted. And besides, you'll be out of the hospital by Monday. Then we can go to The Dot and celebrate. How does that sound?"

"Perfect," I answered smiling.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow," she said standing up.

"Sure. I love you," I told her. Liberty smiled the first genuine smile I'd seen all day.

"I love you too," she said. And with a quick kiss she was gone. Now I really had to get out of this hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**Liberty POV **

I couldn't do it. I couldn't bring myself to tell JT that the school that once harbored his near murder was going to be integrated with ours. I don't care if their building burned down. They probably started the fire themselves! I knew I was being irrational but if JT... I don't know what I would've done. And now I had to share the halls with those people? It was just too much.

I needed to think. There had to be some way of preventing this. Putting us all under the same roof would only add fuel to the fire. I had to find a way to stop this, but how? Suddenly I got an idea. There was only one person to go to with a problem like this. Someone who was very familiar with protesting. "I'm so brilliant I impress myself," I thought as I set to put my plan in action.

"Liberty hey," Emma said looking shocked to see me.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" I asked realizing it probably would've been a good idea to call first.

"No of course not. Manny and I were just about to watch a movie. Come in," Emma answered stepping aside. I followed her inside feeling slightly out of place. Showing up somewhere uninvited was not something I enjoyed doing.

"So what's up?" Emma asked leading me to the living room. A bowl of popcorn was set up and her baby brother, Jack was sitting on the floor playing with his toys. I really should've called first.

"Liberty hey! What are you doing here?" Manny asked walking up the stairs with an armful of movies in hand.

"I came to ask for Emma's help... With school," I explained uneasily.

"Sure. Manny do you mind watching Jack for a second?" Emma asked.

"No problem," Manny said sitting next to Jack. I watched the two of them together longing for that moment with my own soon, before following Emma downstairs.

"So. What does the great Liberty Van Zandt need my help with?" Emma asked sitting down on the bed.

"It's this whole Lakehurst thing. How can we just open our doors to them after all that happened?" I asked exasperated.

"Liberty one drunk idiot stabbed JT, not the whole school," Emma explained the voice of reason as always.

"There's an entire rivalry going on, Emma! It's not just about JT. Okay maybe it is a little. Anyway the point is putting everyone under one building is only going to fan the flames."

"You do have a point. Okay I'll help. And I know exactly where to start." I grinned. Emma and I may have an on and off friendship, but at least I knew I could count on her.

"Thanks Em. I owe you one," I said starting to leave.

"Your boyfriend was stabbed. I think we can call it even for now. Just be here tomorrow so we can go over everything," Emma instructed.

"Sure. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah. Although you could stay and watch a movie. It's romcom night," Emma suggested.

"One movie wouldn't hurt I guess," I said laughing. After all what teenage girl can resist a good chick flick?


	5. Chapter 5

**JT POV **

Liberty was acting weirder than usual. Something was bothering her, but she refused to tell me what. I wanted to press for more information, but given everything that had happened, I decided to let it go. I knew she'd tell me when she was ready. Deciding I needed a distraction, I got up and walked to the window. When you've been on bed rest as long as I have even walking to the window felt amazing. I never thought I'd say this, but I was tired of lounging around all day. I just wanted to go home.

"Nice to see you standing up again." I turned to see Mia standing in the doorway holding Isabella.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked confused. Mia shifted, obviously uncomfortable. I couldn't blame her. This was beyond awkward. Bella climbed out of her mothers arms and ran over to me.

"Hey Bella," I said smiling and picking her up. She grinned at me with the most innocent look ever. She really was a sweet kid.

"She missed you. I hope it's okay that I brought her.. Given everything," Mia said looking down. There was no way this could get any more awkward.

"Yeah it's fine. I love Bella and we're still friends right?" I asked. Mia was about to answer when the door opened.

"Ready to go? Your Grandma gave me some of your clothes for you to wear home," Liberty said walking in. _Well this just got ten times more awkward,_ I thought putting Bella down.

"Hey," I said smiling broadly, "Join the party." Liberty gave me a look I knew meant I'd be hearing about this later. I nodded and went to get changed.

**Liberty POV**

"What are you doing here?" I asked Mia trying my best to sound curious instead of suspicious.

"Look Liberty I'm not trying to pull anything okay? Bella wanted to visit," Mia explained picking her daughter up. I just nodded trying to appear as calm as possible. Maybe I was jealous that Mia could take care of her child when I couldn't, but something about this was seriously pissing me off.

"I don't care whether or not you're trying to 'pull anything' Mia. I care about the fact I came to pick up _my _boyfriend and found his ex using her daughter as an excuse to come see him," I said in the most even tone I could muster.

"Wow. I don't know if you've noticed this or not, but JT is in the hospital. People are going to come see him and they don't need his computer Nazi of a girlfriend's permission to do that. And as far as Bella goes, she adores JT. I'm not going to make her stop seeing him because you can't handle me being around," Mia said shoving past me.

"And one last thing. I don't use my daughter as an 'excuse' to do anything. JT and I are _friends_ now. Just friends. And if I want to spend time with him _as a friend _I'm going to. Whether you like it or not." And with that she was gone.

"Aw were you two fighting over me?" JT asked walking over and hugging me from behind.

"No," I said defensively, then relented. "Okay maybe, but I almost lost you once and I'm not gonna lose you again." JT laughed and moved to stand in front of me.

"You're never gonna lose me okay? Even when you get tired of me," he said smiling.

"Well no matter how much I act like it, I'll never get tired of you," I replied looking down. JT grinned.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that. Now let's go get some real food," he said opening the door. I laughed and started to walked through when he stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?" I asked standing in the hallway confused.

"I almost forgot something very important," he vaguely explained.

"What?" I asked feigning impatience.

"I love you," he said pulling me close. I smiled and melted into his arms.

"I love you too," I sighed happily. JT grinned and kissed me.

"Okay now we can go eat," he said sounding satisfied. I laughed, but doubt was starting form in the back of my mind. Would everything stay this perfect once we were back in school?

"Liberty? What's bothering you now?" JT asked as we walked.

"Nothing. It's just everything is so wonderful. I'm starting worry that it won't stay this way," I admitted.

"Why wouldn't it be?" he asked in reply.

"Because it always happens this way. Everything is perfect until it's not." JT sighed and got down on one knee.

"What are you doing?" I asked worriedly.

"Liberty Van Zandt, I promise to love you and to actually work through our problems. Will you take my hand in an actually successful relationship?" I grinned.

"Of course I will. And I promise to stop worrying so much. Now get off the floor so we can go. People are starting to stare," I whispered.

"Let them stare. They wish they were this young and in love." I laughed. No matter what, JT always knew exactly how to make me feel better. I took his hand as we walked out the hospital, finally letting myself relax. For now at least.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that's reading this. It means the world to me that you actually enjoy reading what I think up. Reviews are always welcome ;) Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**JT POV **

When we got to The Dot, there was an entire welcome back party waiting for me. "Did you do this?" I asked Liberty grinning.

"Well, I had help," she admitted as Toby, Emma, and Manny walked over. I hugged them all in a rush of gratitude. I'd never realized how lucky I was to have them until I was almost taken from them.

"Welcome back, Buddy," Toby said grinning.

"Good to be back," I answered.

"How do you feel?" Manny asked.

"Hungry. Let's eat!" I suggested sitting down.

Everyone laughed and followed suit. We all ate, danced... It was the best welcome back party I'd ever been to. When the party started to die down and everyone started to leave, Liberty pulled me outside.

"I have surprise for you," she told me grinning.

"Another surprise? You really went all out," I said wrapping an arm around her.

"Well you know me. Why do it if it's not going to be the best," she said reaching inside her pocket for something.

"You got me a present?" I asked.

"Sort of," she said handing me a pair of keys and pointing. I followed her gaze to see my car, just washed and parked across the street.

"No way!" I said running across the street.

"James Tiberius York! If you don't watch where you're going!" Liberty chastised crossing the street herself.

"Thank you. You're the best," I told her pulling her into me.

"Well..." Liberty said smiling.

"Come on," I said opening the passenger door for her and running around to the driver's side.

"Wow. A lot has happened here hasn't it?" Liberty asked looking over at me.

"Like you causing me to drive into a bus stop?" I asked.

"Or like you teaching me how to drive," she answered and we fell into silence.

"What do you think would've happened..." Liberty started to ask, then trailed off.

"If you hadn't gotten pregnant?"I finsihed. Liberty nodded quietly.

"Well, gee I don't know. Maybe we would've stayed together, maybe we wouldn't have. But I never would've appreciated you or what we have the way I do know," I told her. She sat in stunned silence for a moment. Then she leaned over and kissed me deeply.

"So I'm guessing that was the right thing to say?" I asked as we broke away.

"Yes it was. Now, let's get home before your grandma has a heart attack," Liberty suggested sitting back down.

"Good point."

**A/N: Hey guys! Just a quick filler chapter since it's been a while since I updated. Thanks for reading & remember... Reviews are always welcome! ILY! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Liberty POV **

I waited outside the house Monday morning, a thousand different thoughts swirling in my mind. Degrassi seemed to attract drama like a magnet, and I was terrified of what would happen once JT and I walked through the doors.

"You okay?" I turned to see my little brother Danny. Well, little as in age. He towered over in me now.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just... Thinking," I half lied shrugging.

"I've gotta go meet Derek. See you at school?" Danny asked. I just nodded.

"Oh and Liberty?" he asked turning around.

"Yeah?"

"Everything will be fine. You shouldn't worry so much."

Again all I could bring myself to do was nod. Danny shook his head and walked off.

"Need a ride?" I looked up to see JT grinning at me. I smiled despite myself and got in. We drove in silence for a few minutes, the only sound the indistinct murmur of the all the way turned down radio.

"Excited to be back?"I finally asked, tired of the awkward silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" JT asked ignoring the question.

"Tell you what?" I asked praying he wasn't talking about what I thought he was.

"Toby told me about Lakehurst. You can stop playing dumb now." I sighed. I did not want to have this conversation.

"I was worried," I admitted after a while.

"About what? That I'd do something stupid? That I'd challenge the very same people that almost _killed_ me?"

"JT that's not-" I started to say, but was cut off.

"Is that all I am to you after all that's happened? Some kid that needs to be babysat?" he asked.

"No! Why are you so mad about this?" I asked.

"I don't know. I don't know how I'm going to face this. I started this whole thing and I just..." he trailed off and shook his head.

"Pull over for a minute. We need to talk," I said gently. JT nodded and did as I said.

"Tell me the truth. Are you scared?" I asked.

"No.. Maybe... But not for the reasons that you think. I know it may not seem like it, but what happened... It shook me up. All that could've been avoided, but I had to see it through," he explained.

"I know. And I'm proud of you. Today isn't going to be easy. A lot of this is going to suck, but we have to get through this. I'm sorry I didn't tell you what was happening. I should've had more faith in you." To my surprise and irritation, JT started to laugh.

"Really?" I asked glaring at him.

"I'm sorry. It's just.. We did it," he said grinning.

"Did what?" I asked.

"Talked something out instead of yelling at each other and breaking up," he explained. I laughed and shoved him.

"Come on. Let's go before we're late to school," I said rolling my eyes.

**JT POV**

I don't know what I expected when we walked through the doors. But it sure wasn't to be whisked into the principal's office.

"Hey Ms.H. Long time no see," I said smiling broadly at the blonde head of the school.

"JT, we have something serious to discuss," she said impatiently.

"If it's about the integration, I promise not to pull anything. I am all for peace between schools," I told her.

"That's great JT, but we're worried about your safety," explained.

"I'll be fine," I tried to assure her.

"I know that you think that, but tensions between the schools are at an all time high. I just want you to be careful and avoid going anywhere alone for a while okay?"

"You have my word," I promised as I left.

"How'd it go?" Toby asked when he saw me.

"It went fine. Just not a word of this to Liberty; she's worked up enough as it is," I warned.

"Okay, but eventually you two are gonna have to stop walking on egg shells around each other," Toby advised as we walked.

"No one's walking on egg shells, Toby. I just don't want her getting worked up over nothing," I explained.

"We thought you were_ dead_, JT. That's not nothing."

"Do you really have to keep bringing that up? It's depressing."

"Fine. Keep lying to your girlfriend because we all know how well that worked the last time," Toby said as we reached 's classroom.

"Love the sarcasm, Tobes. It suits you," I said clapping him on the back and walking inside.


	8. Lunch Time Protest

**Liberty POV **

I hadn't spoken to JT all day and it was killing me. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't help but worry. I knew I was being ridiculous, but I had good reason! Right?

"Liberty!" Emma called, breaking my train of thought. I turned to see the blonde running towards me, posters and buttons in her arms.

"Need help?" I asked stopping her right before she crashed into me.

"Too much?" she asked peeking over the stack of protest equipment in her arms.

"Just a little. Do you really think this will work?" I asked taking some of it.

"I have no idea. But our voices will be heard and that's what matters. It's lunch time, which is the first both schools will be in the same room. So if we're gonna do this, it should be now."

"Okay. Let's go," I said starting to walk.

"Oh! One more thing," Emma said pulling something out of her pocket. She then proceeded to pin a "Go Home Lakehurst!" button on me. "There," she said looking satisfied.

"Uh.. Thanks," I said looking at it.

"No problem. Now let's go stand up for our school," she said walking.

"Right," I said following suit. We walked into the cafeteria and Emma climbed up on an empty table.

"Attention Degrassi students! We are here today to speak to you about a very important issue! Recently, we opened our doors to the same school we consider to be our enemy! Now I don't know about you, but something about that doesn't sit right with me. I'm all for peace, but seriously? Putting us all under one roof is not the answer! Are we going to wait for another student to nearly lose his life or are we going to do something about it?!"

To my surprise, Emma's speech was met with cheers of agreement. I grinned, encouraged and started to hand out buttons like the one I was wearing.

"Yeah, well he asked for it!" a Lakehurst student piped up.

"Well then I guess your friend asked to be locked up!" I yelled back, then stood up next to Emma, "Are we really prepared to let people like this into our hallways?" More murmurs of agreement filled the cafeteria.

"That's what I thought! Let's send them home before they cause any more damage! Go home Lakehurst!" Emma shouted.

"Go home Lakehurst! Go home Lakehurst!" By now the whole cafeteria was chanting it. I grinned, glad to be at the head of it all. I spotted JT in the crowd, but when I rose my hand to wave at him, he walked out.

"All right that's enough! Go to class all of you!" Ms. Hatzilakos said walking in. Emma and I high-fived and climbed down.

"Thanks so much Emma! That worked way better than I expected," I said as we walked.

"It's what I do. I should head to class, but I'll see you later to work on the petition," she said walking off.

"Sure!" I called after her and started to walk to class. I was stopping by my locker to grab a book when I spotted JT again.

"Hey! Was that great or what?" I said grinning.

"I'm gonna go with or what," he answered crossing his arms.

"What do you mean? It was a huge success! Who knew so many students felt the way we did?" I said opening my locker.

"We? I don't know if you noticed this, but I had nothing to do with that," JT pointed out.

"I don't understand. JT, you had everything to do with this-" I tried to say, but was cut off.

"No. This is just another case of you trying to do everything yourself because you don't trust me to handle it," he answered.

"JT that's not what this is," I tried to explain, but he shook his head.

"You should get to class," he muttered walking off.

"I was just trying to help," I said quietly watching him go. The bell rang, snapping me out of my thoughts. I quickly closed my locker and headed to class.


	9. Chapter 9

**JT POV**

After school, I decided to wait for Liberty by her locker. She walked over a few minutes later, deep in conversation with Emma. I caught her eye and waved her over. She waved to Emma and walked over.

"Still mad at me?" she asked opening her locker.

"I was never mad. I just don't get why you can't trust me."

"I trust you. I just... I wanted to help," she said quietly.

"I don't need your help Liberty," I said exasperated.

"Fine. This is a bad idea anyway," she said grabbing her stuff.

"This whole protest thing? Yes, it is," I said laughing and going to grab her bag for her.

"No, not the protest thing," she said stepping back.

"Then what?" I asked.

"Us. Getting back together was a bad idea. I was just... So glad that you were alive and that you felt the same way, I didn't stop to think about..." She trailed off and shook her head.

"Liberty, wait. Getting back together with you is probably the smartest thing I've ever done," I tried to say.

"I can't think about this right now," she said turning around.

"Aw c'mon wait! Let's go to The Dot and then I'll give you a ride home. Do you really want to break up over something as silly as this?" I asked catching up to her.

"It's not just this, JT. We haven't been us. We've been trying so hard to keep the other happy, we lost who we really were. And I can't go on like this," she said facing me. I winced. I hated it when Toby was right.

"That's not true," I answered automatically.

"Look I have to get home. I have a lot of work to do. We'll just have to talk about this later," Liberty said starting to walk.

"At least let me give you a ride home," I called after her.

"Thanks, but I think I'll walk," she said turning around. And then she was gone.

**Liberty POV**

Later that night, I had just finished the insane amount of work I had to do when there was a knock at my bedroom window. I sighed and got up to let JT in.

"I told you I had a ton of work to do," I said sitting down.

"Liberty, I've known you for how long? I know you're finished. Now please talk to me," he said sitting next to me.

"There's nothing to talk about," I said.

"Maybe the fact that you're already trying to break up with me," he pointed out.

"I don't want to. It's just that everything that's happened lately. Maybe.. Maybe it's a sign. Maybe we're better off as friends," I said uneasily.

"Where did you get that idea?" JT asked looking confused.

"Face it, JT. It's like I said- we're not us anymore. We're so paranoid around each other we can barely hold a conversation."

"You're right," he said after a while.

"JT listen to- wait what?" I asked confused.

"We're not us anymore. But if I remember correctly, the old us crashed and burned. And I'm not going to let that happen again. I'm going to fight for this new us. So you can try to break up with me as much as you want, but you're stuck with me," he said shrugging. I smiled tentatively.

"Saw that," JT said grinning.

"Okay okay you're right. We can do this. It's just gonna take a little more work," I agreed.

"Exactly. And I'm not worried. No matter what happens, we always end up back here. Face it, we're end game," JT pointed out. I smiled and kissed him.

"I love you," he told me.

"I love you too. And I know you only came through the window because you want to fool around," I said.

"Well since I'm here," he said grinning suggestively.

"Get over here you dork," I said laughing.


End file.
